


I'll stay alive just to follow you home

by BlackMorphine



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Chantagem, Eda não-canônica, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, PWP plot what plot, Serkan ciumento, Serkan não-canônico, Serkan obcecado, Strangers to Lovers, casamento arranjado, casamento forçado, dark!Eda, dark!Serkan, e se os personagens de Sen Çal Kapimi fossem mafiosos?, fast burn, herdeiro da máfia!Serkan, morte de personagem insignificante mas vocês provavelmente vão gostar, noivado falso, não tem estupro, princesa do crime!Eda, queima tão rápido que você pode achar que é um hot pocket de microondas, rivalidade entre famílias, serkan possessivo, situações não consensuais, turcos bebendo rum e fumando charuto cubano
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorphine/pseuds/BlackMorphine
Summary: AU em que Eda é uma princesa do crime de Mardin disfarçada de socialite e em que Serkan é o herdeiro da máfia de Istambul e deseja tê-la para si.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. you can slap me in the face and you can scream profanity

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Bem, a AU é baseada na música do Nickelback, "Follow You Home", e seria originalmente apenas um drabble sobre como seriam os personagens de Sen Çal Kapimi se todos estivessem envolvidos com a máfia. 
> 
> Acabou que desde ontem escrevo esse "drabble", que tomou proporções absurdas, e de 3k passou para 6k, então para 8k e ainda não está finalizado. Decidi postar em capítulos, para que eu possa mensurar a resposta das pessoas, para ver se tem algum futuro com a conclusão que estou desejando empregar.
> 
> Um detalhe: Serkan é um filho da puta mimado. Ele sempre tem o que quer.
> 
> Dito isto, boa leitura!

**you can slap me in the face and you can scream profanity**

Serkan Bolat se lembra com vividez da primeira vez que viu Eda Yildiz.

Ele culpa o álcool em seu corpo e a escuridão nebulosa do clube por não ter percebido as feições doces e suaves e não ter ligado o rosto sem nome ao da princesa do crime de Mardin.

Serkan havia chegado cedo ao Nocturne Animals, clube noturno da família Bolat, a mais poderosa das máfias da Istambul, para tratar de negócios com Deniz Saraçhan. Líder da rica e poderosa família Saraçhan, Deniz lutava pela rápida ascenção e troca de poder em Mardin e, para isso, tentava aliar-se a outras famílias mafiosas da Turquia, em uma tentativa de sobrepor o legado de Semiha Yildrim, conhecida ironicamente como Babaanne, pelo extenso e implacável reinado no litoral do país.

Babaanne havia construído o seu reino sobre os escombros de casas e corpos e venda de armas para países de terceiro mundo em guerra, e dizia-se que seus aliados iam de sheikes do Oriente Médio até agentes da CIA, FBI e Interpol, que contavam com a sua colaboração para prender líderes de facções menores da Turquia.

Serkan lembra-se de, em um raro momento de preocupação pelos negócios de seu pai, Alptekin Bolat, alertar sobre o perigo de se meter em negócios tão sombrios que estavam além do poder e da influência do traficante de entorpecentes. Ele chegou até mesmo ao ponto de sugerir a Aydan Bolat que impedisse Alptekin de aliar-se a Deniz, pois os problemas seriam muito maiores do que os possíveis benefícios de uma aliança frágil, baseada em vingança.

De qualquer forma, sendo o herdeiro dos negócios da família, Serkan estava em meio a fumaça densa do clube noturno, sob o brilho das luzes, armado com sua Glock G17 e uma copo de uísque sem gelo em sua mão. Ele estava inclinado sobre o tampo frio do balcão do bar, serenamente observando as pessoas que ignoravam as transações ilegais que aconteciam sob o mesmo teto em que se embebedavam desregradamente. Sua jaqueta de couro escondia a sua arma e os seus pensamentos vagavam sem muita precisão, apenas meio concentrado no que acontecia ao seu redor.

De onde estava, ele observou a comitiva discreta de Deniz entrando pela porta de trás, um cuidado que o homem solicitou com muita ênfase, por medo de retaliações de Babaanne na movimentada e imprevisível Istambul. Serkan não pode deixar de dar uma risada seca pelo óbvio medo que o homem sentia da sexagenária, que possuía marionetes por onde quer Deniz fosse, uma ameaça constante a sua saúde e integridade física.

Serkan observou sem curiosidade ou interesse o aperto de mão entre os homens e o braço estendido de Alptekin sobre os ombros de Deniz, levando-o às entranhas do Nocturne Animals para que os negócios fossem tratados de maneira mais discreta e longe da cacofonia das músicas e dos turcos bêbados que dançavam no salão. Ele assistiu Engin passar com uma mala volumosa, com o brilho divertido de quem sabe que, em breve, haverá problemas muito maiores do que eles para serem resolvidos.

Caso ele não houvesse dito com um sonoro _não_ que, não, não participaria das transações, seria ele a carregar a pesada mala com ecstasy e cocaína para que Deniz comprovasse a pureza das drogas. Mas Serkan decidiu que permaneceria neutro e invisível até que a família estivesse em perigo e precisasse de sua ajuda.

Serkan estava no segundo copo de uísque quando ouviu a mais melodiosa das risadas.

Sua atenção foi imediatamente capturada pelos movimentos sinuosos e alegres de uma morena alta, com longos cabelos castanhos, que dançava com outras três amigas bem no meio da pista de dança. A mulher vestia uma calça de couro justa, sobreposta por uma jaqueta de couro vermelha e seu rosto estava rosado pelas risadas e pela dança, as raízes do cabelo úmidas nas têmporas e um forte batom vermelho nos lábios.

Serkan nunca havia visto alguém tão espontaneamente _lindo_.

Seu interesse foi desperto imediatamente. Ele não veio ao clube para transar, ele sabia disso, mas quando alguém é tão magicamente belo, ele não pode evitar imaginar.

Imaginar as longas pernas enlaçadas em seus quadris enquanto os impulsos tomam o fôlego da linda boca vermelha, que ele gostaria de ver borrada dos seus beijos.

Imaginar os braços igualmente esguios envolvendo o seu pescoço enquanto a sua própria mão envolve a nuca dela, roubando-lhe a respiração com um beijo intenso.

Imaginar os olhos revirando em prazer puro com as estocadas brutais, as suas mãos na bela bunda da morena, marcando-lhe os quadris com as digitais, deixando uma mensagem vívida de que havia apenas um homem para ela, _ele_.

Ele observa com fascínio os seus quadris ondulando em uma dança sensual, os acordes da guitarra arrepiando-lhe os cabelos da nuca, os movimentos da mulher tão sensuais e tão… _incoscientes_. A morena é como uma criança envolvida profundamente em uma brincadeira própria, mas o seu instrumento é o seu próprio corpo e o parquinho é o espaço amplo da boate em que ela dança como se estivesse sozinha, entretida em sua própria diversão.

Os olhos de Serkan desviam da morena e digitalizam o espaço da casa noturna, observando os muitos homens conscientes da beldade que dança com as amigas e, repentinamente, ele gostaria de esvaziar a boate, mandar todos para casa e manter apenas ela, para que a dança seja observada apenas por ele.

Ele bebe da beleza da mulher como bebe do seu uísque e gostaria de instantaneamente atraí-la com apenas um olhar.

Mas ela permanece ignorante ao fato de que atraiu a sua atenção demente.

Serkan decide agir como sempre que deseja capturar a atenção de uma mulher. Ele envia quatro _Sex on the beaches_ para o quarteto animado, como cortesia da casa, e um guardanapo com o brasão da boate rapidamente rabiscado com uma mensagem de _me encontre no banheiro dos funcionários_ para ela, a morena estonteante. Ele segura fortemente o braço do garçom, olhando-o nos olhos, e especifica que não quer nenhuma gracinha com a sua morena, que ele deve se restringir a entregar as bebidas e o bilhete, e volta para o seu terceiro copo de uísque, bebendo em um gole longo e seco.

Serkan observa com curiosidade a entrega das bebidas.

As outras três garotas agarram as bebidas com segurança, uma loira, uma cacheada e uma gordinha faceira, brindando festivas, mas a _sua_ morena olha para o bilhete, olha ao redor da boate, e brinda com as amigas enquanto guarda o bilhete no bolso da calça, seu sorriso brilhando.

As quatro bebem e dançam, mas os olhos da morena vagam por toda a boate em busca de _algo_.

 _Vá para o banheiro, vá para o banheiro_ , repete Serkan em seu mente, como em uma oração, desejoso de ter a morena apenas para os seus olhos e para as suas mãos.

Depois de alguns minutos, os copos já secos, ele vê, extasiado, a morena se asfastando das amigas, gesticulando muito, provavelmente explicando a razão de sua distância, e a vê tocando levemente no braço de um segurança - o rosto de Serkan se fecha em uma carranca instantaneamente com o ato inconsciente da mulher -, desviando-se dos muitos corpos suados da pista da dança para, por fim, deslocar-se para onde ficam os banheiros dos funcionários.

 _Finalmente!_ , ele comemora, arquivando a imagem do toque para ser esmiuçada depois, seguindo a morena pela periferia da boate, para encontrá-la em um local secreto, seguro e silencioso.

Ele a observa entrar no banheiro feminino e a segue, como a um lobo espreitando a sua caça.

Dentro do banheiro, a mulher está encostada no balcão das pias, o seu celular na sua mão, distraída. Ela não parece reconhecer os perigos que circundam-na, não tem ciência de quantos homens armados estão ali naquele mesmo ambiente em que ela age com casualidade, com segurança.

Serkan entra e fecha a porta, travando-a com a chave mestra que carrega no bolso.

O som atrai a atenção da mulher e ela para, olhando estática para a nova presença.

"Acho que você está no lugar errado", sussurra ela, com os olhos castanhos muito questionadores. O seu tom de voz é calmo, ela ainda acredita estar na bolha de confiança oferecida por suas amigas.

Serkan ri, encostando-se na porta.

"Estou no lugar certo", diz ele, aproximando-se lentamente da mulher. "Eu chamei você até aqui."

A mulher congela, o seu corpo está repentinamente ereto, a preocupação nubla o seus olhos que até então emitiam apenas calor e segurança.

"Você não é quem eu esperava."

Serkan está muito mais próximo dela agora, ele consegue ver a leve camada de suor que cobre o seu pescoço e a sua clavícula fina, assim como o body que ela chamaria de blusa, mas que ele apenas vê como uma roupa extremamente chamativa e quase como uma peça íntima, pela renda preta que não esconde quase nada do seu torso esguio, o decote que desce com um vão até o seu estômago.

Ele acha lindo, mas gostaria que ninguém mais a visse assim.

"Quem você esperava?", ele pergunta, ao mesmo tempo curioso e um pouco enciumado que ela estivesse a espreita e interessada por alguém mais, por outro homem, que não fosse ele.

Ela ergue a sua mão, desinteressada, e volta a mexer com o celular.

"Outra pessoa", responde ela, guardando o celular no bolso interno da jaqueta. 

Serkan está tão próximo dela que pode ver os seus cílios volumosos formando uma sombra em suas bochechas, os seus olhos castanhos dourados, como melaço, os seus lábios que formam um biquinho desdenhoso.

"Quem?", ele pergunta, autoritário.

Ele nota que ela não gosta do tom que ele assume ao falar com ela. O seu corpo está tenso, os seus ombros retos, os seus olhos endurecidos.

"Não te devo explicações de nada", ela diz ao passar por ele em direção a porta. "Foi um erro ter vindo aqui."

Serkan segura o seu pulso frágil com firmeza, trazendo o corpo da mulher para perto dele.

"Por quem você estava esperando?", ele sussurra em seu ouvido, repentinamente tonto pelo cheiro sedutor de lavanda, camomila e suor fresco que vem da pele dela.

Ela engole em seco, tentando puxar o pulso de seu aperto de ferro.

"Me solta!", diz ela, enfaticamente. "Isso não te interessa!"

Serkan se aproxima do seu rosto, erguendo a mão para colocar a mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha, envolvido pelo cheiro e pela suavidade do cabelo dela. Ele poderia jurar que até cedo naquele dia não havia nada de interessante em mulheres comuns de cabelo castanho, mas _esta_ … Esta mulher canta para ele como uma sereia e toda a simplicidade de suas feições é um atrativo potente para Serkan.

"Me diz por quem você estava esperando e eu te solto", murmura ele em seu ouvido, enfeitiçado pelas perfurações que carregam brincos de prata que brilham pela luz fosca do banheiro vermelho.

Ela ri, sem vontade, e ergue a mão esquerda, mostrando um grande anel de diamantes que envolve o seu dedo anelar com um aperto de posse.

"Meu noivo."

As duas palavras envolvem Serkan como um balde de água fria.

 _Noivo_.

Ele não gosta de saber que essa mulher já foi reinvidicada.

Ele deveria ser o único a possuí-la.

O sorriso de Serkan sai como um esgar, a insatisfação pintando as suas feições com obviedade.

"Ele não precisa saber", diz ele, com um tom rouco de excitação e ciúmes.

A verdade é que ele _quer_ que o cara saiba.

O que quer que aconteça nesse banheiro, ele quer que o _noivo_ dela saiba.

Que ele saiba que há um concorrente ao coração e ao corpo dessa mulher linda.

Que ele saiba que Serkan Bolat irá roubá-la dele e mantê-la longe de todos.

"Mas eu saberia", responde ela, agressiva. "Você nem me conhece, cara."

Serkan é rápido em responder.

"Mas eu quero conhecer."

A mulher olha para os seus olhos, para o seu rosto, a barba por fazer, a jaqueta de couro, os jeans skinny justos em suas pernas. 

Ela sorri.

"Tarde demais, eu já estou noiva", diz ela, finalmente conseguindo retirar a sua mão de seu aperto que afrouxou ao se distrair com o brilho dos seus olhos amendoados.

Ela se afasta dele, alcançando a porta. Ela percebe que ele a trancou e se vira, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Abra a porta agora."

"Por que eu faria isso?", pergunta Serkan, imitando a posição com que a encontrou, encostado no balcão das pias.

"Porque você realmente não quer problemas com o meu noivo."

Serkan ri, debochado.

"Aí você se engana", começa ele, aproximando-se dela.

Ele é atraído como uma borboleta para a luz, o seu corpo é como um chamado ancestral, os seus olhos como dois candeeiros no meio da tempestade.

"Eu sou o problema, querida", explica ele, acariciando o rosto da mulher com uma das mãos. "Impossível o seu noivo representar uma ameaça para Serkan Bolat."

A morena congela. 

Ele observa com atenção todos os seus movimentos, a garganta engolindo seco, os olhos vagando pelo banheiro em busca de algo que pudesse libertá-la do seu jugo. Dentro do body de renda, os seus seios sobem e descem com uma respiração ofegante.

"Ser-Serkan Bolat?", repete ela. "Você é Serkan Bolat?"

Ele ri, deliciado com o seu nome saindo dos lábios dessa mulher fascinante.

"Em carne e osso, querida", ele confirma, o seu rosto a meio palmo de distância do dela.

Os olhos dela estão endurecidos. Ela o encara com animosidade.

"É bom finalmente te encontrar, Serkan Bolat."

Ela o afasta com um empurrão duro em seu peito, sacando uma Glock 9mm do coldre escondido por sua jaqueta vermelha.

"Você não é o único armado aqui, Serkan Bolat", anuncia ela, com as mãos envolvidas na pistola.

Essa mulher continua a fascinar Serkan a cada segundo. Ele não se sente ameaçado pela arma. Ele apenas quer saber por quê ela precisaria estar armada em um clube noturno, quando dançava tão lindamente com as suas amigas.

"Eu deveria saber o seu nome?", ele questiona, agora com as mãos erguidas em rendição.

"Você não merece saber o meu nome", responde ela, altiva. "Agora abra a _merda_ dessa porta para que eu possa sair."

Ele está congelado. 

Ele entende as ordens que saem dos lábios dela, mas continua paralisado pela visão.

Uma mulher armada nunca o excitou tanto quanto naquele momento.

"Agora!", repete ela, enfática.

Serkan age com rapidez.

Ele a desarma com dois movimentos de mãos. Largando a Glock 9mm no chão do banheiro, rapidamente ele envolve as mãos no pescoço da mulher, trazendo-a para ele, que se debate com relutância.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso", ele sussurra, como um segredo, em seu ouvido.

Serkan traz o rosto da mulher para o dele e a beija.

Ela se debate ferrenhamente em seu abraço, com os lábios selados, impedindo-o de adentrar a sua boca com a língua. Serkan segura o seu rosto e com insistência puxa-a para ele, a forma um pouco menor encaixando-se com perfeição na parede de músculos que é o seu peito, a nuca envolvida pela mão maior de Serkan.

Em um lapso de comportamento, quando ela abre os seus lábios para tentar gritar, ele invade a boca dela com a língua, e bebe dos seus lábios como um homem que vagou pelo deserto quente, o gosto forte de _Sex on the beach_ preenche a sua boca, a língua emaranhando-se com a dela.

O beijo é muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

Ele a beija como se tivesse passado anos distante, como se a tivesse esquecido, e o retorno é delicioso, um bálsamo para a sua alma.

A mulher em seus braços para de lutar, tornando-se uma estátua, ainda tentando parar o beijo, dessa vez pela falta de contribuição e participação.

Mas Serkan está distante demais para perceber ou ligar, e suas mãos perseguem o sentimento, apertando-lhe os ombros, a bunda, os seios, qualquer lugar que ele possa tocar, memorizando esse corpo que ele tanto quer conhecer.

Ele desce pelo seu pescoço, ainda abraçando-a com firmeza, e beija a sua clavícula úmida, o seu maxilar destacado, atrás da sua orelha, os seus olhos e a ponta do seu nariz.

"Você vai me dizer o seu nome agora?", pergunta ele, com a boca encostada na dela, as testas se tocando com intimidade.

Ela demora a responder, os olhos fechados, os cílios formando uma sombra em suas bochechas rosadas.

"Não!", responde ela, com relutância.

Ele a beija pela uma última vez nos lábios, tirando a chave mestra do seu bolso.

"Tudo bem", diz ele, com um sorriso matreiro. "Eu vou descobrir."

Ele entrega a ela a chave e a Glock 9mm.

"Volte agora para o seu _noivo_ ", ordena ele, cuspindo a palavra como um xingamento.

Ela segura a arma com as duas mãos, olhando-o com fogo inegável nos olhos. Os seus lábios estão borrados, como Serkan desejou.

"Eu te odeio ainda mais, Serkan Bolat", sentencia ela, abrindo a porta do banheiro e fugindo.

Serkan a segue a uma distância moderada, observando-a tirar o guardanapo rabiscado do bolso e usá-lo para limpar os lábios borrados. Ela o descarta sem olhar duas vezes e volta para as amigas, que bebem novos drinks, e a recepcionam com um abraço em grupo, gesticulando, embriagadas, possivelmente querendo saber o porquê dela ter demorado tanto.

Ele permanece nas sombras, atento aos menores detalhes de suas ações, enquanto ela toma o drink oferecido por sua amiga loira, olhando às vezes por cima do ombro - com certeza se perguntando se ele vai aparecer para agarrá-la no meio da multidão.

Serkan deseja fazer isso, mas antes quer saber mais.

Ele sabe que o seu _inimigo_ , o homem que reinvidicou a mulher, está nesse mesmo ambiente, e quer descobrir quem é até que possa agir e tomá-la para si.

Ele observa por quase duas horas até que vê Alptekin e Deniz descendo as escadas para o térreo. Os dois estão sorridentes e Serkan tem certeza que o seu pai fumou charuto cubano e bebeu rum com este homem, porque os dois cambaleiam um pouco até chegarem com segurança a pista de dança.

Os dois dão um forte aperto de mãos e se despedem e Serkan sabe que o seu pai selou uma aliança com Deniz.

A comitiva de Deniz se afasta para a saída dos fundos, apenas Deniz permanece na pista de dança, dirigindo-se para o local onde as quatro amigas se reúnem, bêbadas.

Furioso, Serkan observa Deniz envolver a morena com um abraço e ele sabe que a aliança recém formada não vai durar muito.

Ele vai lutar por essa mulher.

Os dois saem abraçados, Deniz sussurrando no ouvido da mulher, as amigas rindo atrás deles, cambaleantes.

Ele morde o lábio com força, o punho fechado e coçando com a vontade de pegar a sua arma e atirar fatalmente no homem, até que o veja no chão e morto, afastado da morena.

Engin, com um copo de vodca na mão e cheirando a charuto cubano o intercepta.

"Irmão, deu tudo certo!", diz ele animadamente, encostando-se na pilastra em que Serkan se esconde vendo a mulher que roubou o seu coração sair envolvida pelos braços do homem que agora odeia.

"Hmm… me pergunto até quando", responde Serkan, desinteressado.

Engin olha para onde Serkan fixou o seu olhar e ri.

"Quem diria que faríamos uma aliança com eles, não é?", diz Engin, bebendo a vodca. "Um Saraçhan e uma Yildiz!"

O nome faz Serkan olhar para Engin com mais atenção.

"Como disse?"

Engin se atrapalha com a sua bebida, pegando um cigarro no seu bolso.

"Um Saraçhan e uma futura Saraçhan, mas ainda Yildiz!", responde ele, bem humorado. "A morena alta é Eda Yildiz!"

Serkan não pode acreditar.

"Eda Yildiz?", repete Serkan. "Como a Eda Yildiz, filha do casal que meu pai liquidou 18 anos atrás?"

Engin dá de ombros.

"Também não entendi essa súbita trégua, mas parece que o ódio que Yildiz sente da Babaanne é bem maior do que o ressentimento entre famílias que o desentendimento de 2002 causou."

Serkan está incrédulo.

Em 2002 houve uma das maiores guerras de facções turcas já registradas e, entre as inúmeras mortes, estava a do seu irmão, que então tinha 18 anos e foi assassinado friamente a mando de Babaanne, e os pais de Eda Yildiz, assassinados em retaliação.

O nome de Eda ainda ecoa em sua cabeça.

Eda Yildiz era uma conhecida socialite de Mardin, com o seu rosto estampado em todas as revistas de moda, muito famosa por seu desempenho nas redes sociais. As atividades ilegais da família Yildrim não passaram despercebidas pela população, mas Eda foi ignorada nesse sentido, já que mudou de sobrenome e foi criada por sua tia Ayfer Yildiz, na capital.

Ela nunca foi ligada às ações ilegais de 2002 ou ao seu parentesco com Babaanne graças a mudança de sobrenome, mas o que ela fazia noiva de um homem que desejava a liderança da máfia de Mardin?

Não atoa ela o odiou quando soube do seu nome.

Serkan fecha os olhos e pede mais um copo de uísque.

"Amanhã o seu pai irá se reunir com Deniz para fechar o negócio", diz Engin, tragando o cigarro. "Eles estão hospedados no Ritz e fiquei responsável por fazer o translado do Deniz até a mansão de vocês."

Serkan acena em concordância, guardando a informação sobre a localização de Eda.

Eles precisavam conversar.


	2. ...and pray I'm never coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serkan não desiste de Eda e tem uma proposta irrecusável para ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quem estiver acompanhando essa fanfic, uma boa notícia: com 15k já escritos, ela está prestes a ser concluída! Só estou revisando um texto e escrevendo o epílogo. Planejo postar um capítulo por semana.
> 
> Antecipei esse porque estou curiosa com as reações de vocês. Talvez esse seja o capítulo mais forte, porque envolve chantagem. Mas não se enganem: esse é o mais vulnerável que vocês verão Eda em toda a história.
> 
> Enquanto existem histórias slow burn, essa é um fast burn cara dura. Então não esperem que eu tome muito tempo para solucionar os conflitos, afinal, estou totalmente traumatizada por Sen Çal Kapimi demorar 10 episódios para uma resolução de plot.
> 
> A ideia original era I'll stay alive just to follow you home ser um one-shot longo, mas o dividi em capítulos.
> 
> Enfim, tenham uma boa leitura e apertem os cintos! Serkan aqui é realmente obcecado por Eda e vai fazer de tudo para tê-la para si.
> 
> TW: situações não consensuais, chantagem.

**...and pray I'm never coming back**

_ No dia seguinte… _

Serkan Bolat está dentro do seu Cadillac DeVille 1970, fumando compulsivamente um cigarro atrás do outro, observando com um binóculo a movimentação em frente do Hotel Ritz.

Ele mal pregou os olhos pela noite.

O seu corpo muito excitado o impediu de dormir, com imagens de Eda apenas em seu body piscando atrás das pálpebras. Quando ele conseguiu cochilar, em seus sonhos, Eda estava nua, o seu corpo bronzeado brilhando com suor, atraindo-o como uma canção antiga que ele entendia e respeitava.

Mal amanheceu o dia quando ele se viu dentro do carro, dirigindo cegamente pela cidade, para aguardar o momento em que a veria de novo.

Escondido, ele observou o carro de Engin sair do estacionamento do hotel, certamente com Deniz ao seu lado, em direção a mansão de seus pais para encerrar o negócio.

_ Seu grande filho da puta _ , pensou Serkan,  _ eu vou roubar essa mulher de você _ .

Colocando os óculos escuros, Serkan saiu e travou o carro, andando casualmente até a entrada do hotel, passando direto pelos funcionários solícitos que perguntavam se poderiam ajudar com a resposta simples de  _ vim buscar a minha namorada _ .

Serkan esmiuçou as informações passadas por Engin na noite passada e, a partir delas, soube que o casal estava hospedado no quarto 1061 do hotel 5 estrelas.

Ele apertou o botão do elevador e se encostou na parede, mordiscando um palito de dentes no canto da boca. Serkan fez a barba naquela manhã, então o seu rosto estava limpo, o maxilar bem marcado, para não levantar suspeitas sobre o seu direito de estar naquele lugar.

No andar de Eda, ele olhou para as portas até encontrar o número 1061, cumprimentando uma senhora idosa que saía do quarto ao lado. Ele aguardou até que o corredor estivesse vazio e tirou o seu kit de arrombamentos de portas da parte de trás da calça.

Uma porta simples de hotel não apresentaria dificuldades para um mafioso especialista em arrombamentos.

A porta se abriu com um clique suave e Serkan se viu dentro do quarto onde Eda ainda ressonava angelicalmente na cama king size.

A maquiagem do dia anterior se foi e o rosto dela estava limpo, suas feições suaves desacordadas esparramadas nos muitos travesseiros da cama. O edredom a cobria apenas da cintura para baixo, então ele pode ver a camisola acetinada que cobria o seu corpo, as tiras finas que escorregaram dos seus ombros, o tom rosado da roupa que destacava o tom bronzeado da sua pele.

Serkan se sentou na poltrona do lado da cama e aguardou.

Deniz havia deixado as cortinas abertas, então o quarto estava muito iluminado com o sol das dez da manhã. A luz esbranquiçada banhava o corpo de Eda que brilhava, resplandecente, e Serkan apenas se sentou e observou por alguns minutos.

A beldade dormia inocentemente, inconsciente de ser observada atentamente por Serkan. Seus braços esguios estavam debaixo do travesseiro, o rosto amassado, pressionando as bochechas até que os lábios formassem um meigo biquinho.

Apenas de observá-la, Serkan sentia paz.

Ele retirou a Glock G17 do coldre e a colocou na mesa ao lado da poltrona, enquanto esperava Eda despertar.

_ Me envie uma mensagem quando acabar _ , envia ele para Engin, também pousando o celular ao lado da arma.

Discando o número da recepção no telefone fixo ao lado da cama, ele solicitou que um grande café da manhã fosse entregue no quarto de Eda.

Ele não queria que eles fossem interrompidos quando começassem, nem que ela ficassem com fome durante a conversa.

Todas as experiências de Eda com ele deveriam ser suaves e doces, para que ela confiasse nele.

Mesmo que ela o encontrasse em seu quarto.

Mesmo que ele fosse obrigado a sequestrá-la.

Ela não estaria mais com Deniz por nem mesmo mais um dia.

O toque na porta é suave, mas é o necessário para que Eda se movimente na cama. Serkan escondeu a arma sob a sua jaqueta de couro, jogada por cima da mesinha, enquanto abria a porta para permitir que o carrinho com a comida entre no quarto.

Ele dá uma nota de cem liras turcas de gorjeta e impede o funcionário de entrar no quarto. 

Eda não está apropriadamente vestida para que outros olhos a vejam.

"Deniz?", sussura Eda, ainda de olhos fechados, mas já desperta.

"Deniz se foi, mas Serkan está aqui", responde ele empurrando o carrinho até a mesa.

Eda se ergue instantaneamente.

"Serkan!"

Seus olhos estão alarmados, olhando para todos os cantos do quarto, procurando por algo ou alguém que a salve. Ela não nota as tiras de sua camisola caídas em seus ombros, o decote de renda branca destacando a cor da sua pele, um caramelo profundo resultante de muitas horas ao ar livre, sob o sol.

"Bom dia, Eda Yildiz", diz Serkan com suavidade, organizando os pratos e a comida na mesa. "Venha tomar o seu café da manhã."

Ela parece incrivelmente inocente com a sua roupa de dormir bagunçada e os cabelos desarrumados.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", pergunta ela, ainda confusa do sono e da visão com que acordou. "O aviso de ontem não foi o suficiente?"

Serkan ri da sua ameaça.

"Como se eu fosse temer um homem que foge de uma velha…", responde ele, ainda ocupado com a organização da mesa. "Deniz Saraçhan  _ nos _ deve favores, não o contrário."

"Deniz é um bom homem com um propósito", defende Eda. "Não fale do que não conhece."

Serkan para.

"O propósito de Deniz é se tornar uma figura emblemática de poder em Mardin", fala ele. "Não sei o que ele disse para você, mas a vinda dele a Istambul é exclusivamente para conquistar aliados."

Eda se cobre com o edredom, fechando os olhos, com as mãos no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Serkan afasta uma das cadeiras da mesa, estendendo a mão para Eda.

"Venha comer. Vamos conversar."

Eda o encara com desdém.

"Não tenho nada para falar com você! Como você entrou aqui?"

Serkan vai até o banheiro e busca o robe florido de seda que encontra no gancho. Ele estende o robe para Eda, que o toma com um movimento abrupto.

"Precisamos negociar."

Eda se veste ainda sentada na cama, erguendo-se a procura de algo.

"Não vamos envolver armas, tudo bem?", sentencia Serkan. "Não estou armado e você também não deve estar."

Ela olha para ele com asco.

"Vou ligar para Deniz, ele precisa saber disso."

Serkan se aproxima dela, envolvendo um braço ao redor de sua cintura estreita, segurando o seu rosto com a outra mão.

"Não vamos falar desse filho da puta agora, tá?", diz ele, encostando a testa na dela. "Vamos conversar sobre nós."

Eda tenta se afastar do seu aperto, engolindo seco.

"Você está delirando, não existe  _ nós _ !"

Serkan sorri, seus lábios procurando a ponta do nariz de Eda para um beijo casto.

"Mas pode existir, só depende de você."

O cheiro de lavanda e camomila está muito mais forte no corpo de Eda do que no outro dia e apenas o aroma é o suficiente para deixá-lo embriagado com a sua presença.

"Você se esqueceu? Estou noiva!", fala Eda, erguendo a mão esquerda e mostrando o anel de noivado.

Apenas a visão do anel é uma ofensa a Serkan.

"O que me lembra…", diz ele, tirando o anel do dedo de Eda e o jogando pela janela, ao léu.

Eda arregala os olhos e se debate do aperto de Serkan.

"O que você fez?", grita ela. "Eu vou te matar!"

Serkan segura o seu rosto com as duas mãos, aproximando as suas bocas, como se fosse beijá-la, e fala contra os seus lábios.

"Você vai tomar o seu café e me ouvir, o que acha?", Serkan diz, penteando os cabelos de Eda para longe de seu rosto meigo. "Você vai entender."

Ele beija suavemente os seus lábios e a empurra em direção a mesa.

Eda se senta, os ombros tensos e os olhos incertos observando a mesa.

"Por quê você está aqui?", pergunta ela.

Serkan se aproxima e serve um pouco de chai para ela.

"Tenho uma proposta irrecusável."

Eda suspira alto.

"Os Yildiz não se misturam com os Bolats, achei que soubesse disso", responde Eda, segurando a xícara de chai com as duas mãos.

Serkan sorri, pegando uma fatia de pão.

"Como você gosta do pão?", pergunta ele, genuinamente curioso. "Sobre a coisa entre os  _ Yildrims _ e os Bolats… A afirmativa foi totalmente refutada ontem, quando Deniz foi implorar por ajuda usando o seu nome."

Eda bebe o chai, em silêncio.

"O que nos leva a proposta."

"Não gosto de casca", responde Eda, murmurando.

"O que disse?"

"O meu pão… Não gosto com casca."

Serkan sorri, pegando a fatia de pão e gentilmente retirando a casca para Eda.

"Então sem casca teremos."

Ele então passa geléia de amora no pão de Eda e o coloca no prato na frente dela. Depois se senta na cadeira na sua frente, servindo-se de um pouco de café preto.

"Enquanto estou aqui conversando com você, meu pai está conversando com Deniz", começa ele. "Deniz é um homem ambicioso a procura de problemas e não me parece justo que a família Bolat se envolva em seus negócios sem uma retribuição a altura."

Eda bebe o seu chai e come um pedaço de pão.

"E o que seria isso?"

"Você."

Eda congela e olha para Serkan com fúria.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Serkan bebe o seu café e põe uma pequena caixa em cima da mesa.

"Quer dizer que se você não se casar comigo, Deniz será entregue para Babaanne amanhã", explica Serkan. "Não, melhor dizendo: hoje mesmo. Não tenho paciência e nem tempo para traidores."

Serkan vê nos olhos de Eda que foi pega de surpresa.

"Você não pode fazer isso!", implora ela. "Nós viemos em busca de proteção!"

Serkan estende a caixa vermelha em direção a Eda.

"E proteção é o que você terá, se aceitar se casar comigo."

Eda cobre os lábios em choque. 

Serkan sabe que ela não imaginava que o seu dia começaria assim, mas ele está impaciente para que ela fique ao seu lado de maneira definitiva.

"Você não pode machucar Deniz, por favor! Ele está fazendo isso por mim!"

Os ciúmes de Serkan sobem como fogo em seu peito.

"Pare de implorar pela vida dele! Caso contrário eu dou um fim nele e fico com você de qualquer forma!"

"Contra a minha vontade?", questiona Eda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Serkan se levanta de sua cadeira, dando a volta na mesa para se agachar a altura dos olhos de Eda.

"Você vai aprender a me amar, Eda", sentencia ele. "É questão de tempo. Eu  _ nunca _ farei algo contra a sua vontade."

Eda respira fundo e uma lágrima rola por sua bochecha repentinamente pálida.

"O beijo de ontem… Eu não o quis!"

Serkan segura o rosto de Eda com as duas mãos e beija a lágrima solitária que desceu por seu queixo.

"Eu não pude evitar, me desculpe", diz ele em seus lábios. "Você é como uma fada que me enfeitiçou e eu não consigo me libertar. Então você deve se juntar a mim."

Ela engole em seco, as mãos trêmulas procurando a caixa vermelha. Serkan a observa atentamente, curioso com a sua reação com o que tem dentro.

Eda abre a caixa e se depara com um grande anel de rubi, cravejado de diamantes ao redor, formando uma flor. 

"O vermelho fica lindo com a sua pele, nada mais justo do que um anel a altura", explica ele, pegando o anel e deslizando-o no dedo anelar de Eda.

Ela soluça um pouco, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu não concordei."

Serkan beija o anel, o dedo anelar, a palma da mão de Eda, o seu pulso.

"Mas você vai."

Ele se ergue e procura o celular na mesinha onde deixou a arma. Uma mensagem de Engin o aguarda.

_ Estamos a espera da resposta _ , diz a mensagem, com uma imagem anexada.

"Engin me mandou uma mensagem. Você quer ver?", pergunta ele, voltando para o lado de Eda.

Ela enxuga as lágrimas do rosto, o anel ainda em seu dedo.

"Por que eu deveria ver?", responde ela com desdém.

"Talve seja do seu interesse."

Serkan abre a imagem e a mostra para Eda, que ofega.

Na imagem, Deniz está com os pulsos envolvidos com cordas e uma silver tape envolvendo os lábios. Em seu peito há um pedaço de papel que diz  _ case-se com ele, Eda _ .

Eda se desfaz em prantos.

"Não precisa ser assim!", diz ela, chorando abertamente.

Serkan senta-se na cadeira ao seu lado e a puxa para o seu colo, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo enquanto a consola.

"Pare de chorar por ele ou eu o mato agora mesmo."

Eda respira fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Deniz é meu amigo de infância, ele quis me proteger da minha Babaanne, não estamos noivos de verdade", explica ela.

Serkan respira aliviado pela primeira vez em 12 horas.

"Então não há razão para você não aceitar casar comigo", sentencia ele. "Eu vou te proteger, Eda! Da Babaanne, de qualquer um que se atrever a te ameaçar."

Eda olha para o seu rosto com incredulidade.

"Como posso me casar com o filho do homem que matou os meus pais?", sussurra ela.

Serkan segura o rosto de Eda com ambas as mãos e beija os seus lábios gentilmente.

"Da mesma forma com que eu quero me casar com a neta da mulher que tirou o meu irmão de mim", explica ele. "O Alex não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, Eda."

Eda chora em seu peito.

"Eu vim aqui para tentar me livrar do passado e você não está ajudando."

Serkan penteia os cabelos de Eda com os dedos, ainda enfeitiçado com a suavidade dos fios, com o perfume do corpo dela.

"Se você for minha, o passado será enterrado."

Eda soluça, limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

"Solte Deniz."

"Seja minha", Serkan replica.

Eda respira trêmula, os olhos fechados em resolução.

"Serei sua… Mas solte Deniz, por favor."

Serkan a encara, feliz. Ele põe uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, tocando os três brincos de prata com fascínio. Ele beija os seus olhos, a sua bochecha pálida e úmida, o canto dos seus lábios, o seu nariz.

"Ele será solto após a cerimônia."

Eda abre os olhos, chocada.

"Não podemos nos casar assim, Serkan!", ela responde, levantando-se do colo dele. "Eu tenho uma vida pública!"

Serkan dobra a perna sobre o joelho, olhando atentamente para o relógio, enquanto se serve de mais café.

"Não como Eda Bolat", diz ele. "Sua vida pública acaba agora."

Eda bate o pé no chão, cruzando os braços protetivamente sobre o estômago.

"Você vai tomar tudo de mim?"

Serkan se ergue, puxando-a para si, beijando a sua testa.

"Você terá muito mais, jaan. Eu prometo."


End file.
